A radio transceiver may be configured to support a radio access technology (RAT). For example, the radio transceiver may support a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) technology, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, a 3rd Generation (3G) technology, and/or any other RAT.
A hardware platform of the radio transceiver may include one or more hardware elements having different levels of programmability and/or reconfiguration.
A reconfigurable radio transceiver may enable reconfiguring one or more radio attributes of the transceiver, for example, carrier frequencies, a spectrum bandwidth, a modulation technique, a coding technique, and/or any other radio attribute, for example, by reconfiguring the hardware elements.
A manufacturer of radio transceivers may manufacture a radio transceiver, which may support a few fixed predefined RATs.
The radio transceiver may not be able to support other RATs, without platform hardware modifications.